


Whoops, We're Boyfriends

by gracerene



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-The Heroes of Olympus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody knows Percy and Jason are dating. Except Percy and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops, We're Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mab (Queenie_Mab)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, queenie-mab! It's been awhile since I've written any PJO things, so I figured your birthday was the perfect excuse! You are such a lovely person, and it's been wonderful getting to enjoy your marvelous words in TWO different fandom. I hope you have a marvelous year, darling! <3
> 
> The title is a little ridiculous, but this is what I'd titled it in my google docs, and it refused to be renamed....
> 
> Thanks to megyal for the speedy beta! ♥

Percy opened the door to Cabin Three, completely unsurprised to see Jason lying on the unclaimed bed next to his, throwing a volleyball up into the air. He collapsed back onto his cot before sighing and looking over at Jason.

"Are we dating, bro?"

Jason caught the volleyball and turned to look at Percy, brows furrowed. "What?"

"Apparently everybody thinks we're dating. I ran into Annabeth today and—"

"Wait, you ran into Annabeth?"

"Yeah, she's visiting from New Rome, and—"

"How was it? You okay?"

Percy laughed. "Gods Jason, will you let me finish the damn story?" He ran a hand through his messy hair. "I mean, it was kind of weird, but also kind of nice. I don't—I'm not upset about us breaking up anymore, but I miss her, you know? She looks good, happy, and we talked for awhile, about everything. I think we're both ready to really be friends again." 

Percy smiled to himself as he thought about how good it felt to see Annabeth after so many months of silence. Their break-up had been mutual, but Percy knew he'd taken it harder than she had. It was difficult enough trying to come to terms with the fact that the person he thought he'd spend the rest of his life with wasn't right for him, but he'd also lost one of his oldest and closest friends at the same time. There hadn't been any anger, not really, but they'd both felt the pain of their lost relationship. When Annabeth decided to move to New Rome, Percy thought it'd be best to stay behind at Camp Half-Blood, and they'd drifted apart. Percy was hoping that today would be a turning point, and that they'd both feel like they could make an effort to stay in touch. He looked at Jason, and remembered the reason he'd brought up Annabeth in the first place. 

"But that wasn't the point!"

"What was the point again?" Jason asked lazily, tossing the volleyball up and catching it with a soft thump.

"The _point_ was that the whole camp thinks we're dating."

Jason's nose crinkled in confusion, the abandoned volleyball rolling onto the floor. "But Annabeth doesn't even go to camp."

"I _know_. That's how widespread this thing goes." Percy turned and sat on the edge of his bed. 

"Widespread? It's not a conspiracy, Percy."

Percy glared at Jason. "I wouldn't be so sure, bro. She said that I was like, glowing, and that she was really happy I'd _found someone_ , and that she really should have expected it, what with all of our _homoerotic tension_."

"What tension?"

"Apparently all of our competitiveness is us showing off for each other or something." Percy frowned. Annabeth had been way too excited about the idea of him and Jason being together. "I don't know, Annabeth was saying a lot of weird stuff."

"Okay, but that's just one person."

"Piper was the one who told her we were together!"

"Piper?" Jason's eyes widened. "Can she tell that kind of thing?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Obviously not very well if she thought we were dating. And you're the one that dated her anyways, not me. But either way, she totally thinks we're banging." Percy got up and started pacing around the room. He had so much restless energy and he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. Percy had been feeling like that a lot lately, like he was frustrated about something but didn't know what. "And then Annabeth called Mason over and asked him if you and I were dating, and he said _duh, everybody knows that_." Percy stopped pacing and gazed expectantly at Jason.

" _We_ don't know that. I mean, we're best bros, obviously we hang out all the time, but that doesn't mean we're, you know, _together_."

"Well, you do stay over in my cabin pretty much every night."

"Yeah, but that's just because it's lame having to stay in a cabin all by yourself. And you know the Zeus statue creeps me out."

Percy nodded. The Zeus statue was pretty creepy. "I know that. But I guess it could look, you know… There was that one time Clarisse barged in, when you were in bed with me." Percy felt his cheeks grow inexplicably hot at the memory of Clarisse's wide eyes fading into a shockingly impressive leer.

"Obviously I'm not going to leave you suffering through your nightmares alone, bro. You always sleep better when I'm next to you." Jason sounded so straightforward, like _obviously_ he'd get in bed with his best friend and cuddle his bad dreams away if Percy needed it, no problem. 

Percy's blush deepened. He didn't have nightmares about Tartarus as much anymore, but occasionally one would sneak up on him, dragging him back down into the darkness. Having somebody touching him, grounding him in reality, helped soothe him. He knew he was lucky that Jason was such a good friend. "Thanks, man."

Jason gave him a big smile, and Percy couldn't help but watch the way his scar pulled at his lip. It made his grin look slightly crooked and sort of sexy. Which was a _totally normal_ thing to notice about your best bro. 

"I guess maybe…" Jason's brow furrowed, and Percy's heart did a weird stutter. "Maybe somebody could get the wrong idea if they watched some of our sparring sessions."

Jason had a point. Their training sessions usually ended up pretty physical, but it wasn't like they could help it. "It's not our fault that we're so evenly matched. We gotta do whatever we can to get a leg up."

Jason snorted. "I think that's the problem. Those Athena kids looked pretty scandalized when they saw the position I had you pinned in the other day."

Percy stopped to give Jason an unimpressed glare. "That was so not a pin. I was a second away from flipping you, man."

"Whatever you say, Jackson," Jason said, rolling his eyes.

Nothing riled Percy up more than hearing Jason dismiss him with that superior tone. He narrowed his eyes before launching himself at Jason. Percy straddled his waist, grabbing his hands and pinning them to the mattress by his head. Jason bucked up against Percy, but even with his weight advantage, Percy had him beat.

Percy smiled smugly down at Jason, but Jason seemed distracted, his eyes trailing over every point where their bodies connected. Finally, he looked up to meet Percy's eyes. There was something different in his gaze, something that made Percy's insides quiver.

"You know, Percy. I think they might be right."

"About what?"

"I think we're dating."

Percy's breath hitched. "Really?"

Jason nodded. "We hang out non-stop, and we challenge each other, but mostly in a good way, you know? We like the same kinds of things and we spend pretty much every Friday night getting food and watching movies together. I mean, all that's really missing is the making out."

Percy's heart skipped a beat and he barely managed to choke out, "Dude, are you saying you want to make out with me?"

Percy's hold on Jason had loosened during their conversation, and in response, Jason flipped them over. He settled between Percy's spread legs, his body a warm, solid weight all along Percy's torso. Jason's hands grabbed Percy's and pressed them over Percy's head. His face hovered just inches away, and Percy couldn't help but notice how nice Jason's eyes were, electric blue pools that made Percy think of the purest tropical ocean. Jason seemed to hesitate for a moment, unsure of what to do. But Percy had never had that problem, had always been big on leaping before looking, so he leaned up those few inches, and pressed his mouth against Jason's.

Jason froze at the first press of their lips, and for a heart-stopping moment, Percy thought he'd made a terrible mistake. But then Jason growled, the sound vibrating against their lips, and he was pressing forward, pushing Percy's head back into the sheets with the force of his kiss. His tongue traced the seam of Percy's lips and Percy opened his mouth on a moan, letting Jason's tongue slip inside.

Percy's stomach flipped. He could feel his power pulsing under his veins, the water in the fountain itching to explode up out of the basin. And then Jason rolled his body, bringing their groins into grinding contact, and Percy's mind whited out. He could feel the thick line of Jason's hard dick sliding against his own, and the pleasure of that friction was overwhelming. Fuck, he was feeling Jason's cock, his _hard_ cock, and it was all because of Percy.

He struggled against Jason's hold, wanting to get his hands on Jason, and after a brief struggle, Jason let go. Percy groaned into Jason's mouth, using his new-found freedom to slide his fingers through the golden strands of soft hair. The length of it felt strange between his fingers—so much shorter than he was used to. It was odd, not having a fistful of hair to run his hands through, but also weirdly exhilarating. It felt so new and different, the shorn head beneath his palms, the hard chest pressed against his own, the large dick grinding into him. Percy couldn't remember the last time he'd been so turned on, the last time he'd felt so desperate.

Lucky for him, Jason seemed just as gone, rocking his hips furiously against Percy as he did his best to suck Percy's face off. Who knew that Jason was such a good kisser? He couldn't imagine why Piper would want to leave Jason, not when he was hotter than a God—Percy would know, he'd met most of them—and kissed like Percy's mouth was ambrosia. Percy slid his hands down Jason's back, pressing into broad shoulders and firm muscles hidden beneath his faded Camp Half-Blood Shirt. Even through the fabric, Percy could feel the heat of Jason's skin, and suddenly, he was desperate to feel it for real. In an instant, he'd slipped his hands up underneath the hem of Jason's shirt and smoothed his hands down the skin of Jason's back.

Jason moaned into his mouth, his rocking growing more furious as his lips traveled across Percy's jaw and down his neck. Without a second thought, Percy tilted his head to the side, giving Jason easier access to the column of his throat, as he bucked up into Jason's thrusts. Fuck, he was so close, his orgasm building up in his groin until he felt like he might burst. No, literally, he was worried he might burst an actual pipe or something. The last thing he needed was Chiron asking why all the plumbing had exploded without explanation.

He moved his hands to Jason's ass, squeezing the tight globes and pulling him in harder and faster. Gods, Jason's ass felt amazing, the muscles flexing beneath Percy's palms on every thrust. Percy really hoped that this wasn't just a one-time thing, because he really wanted to see that ass naked, wanted to see _all_ of Jason naked.

Percy lost himself in their rocking rhythm. The room was always warm—courtesy of the sauna-like fountain—but now it felt doubly so, their panting breaths and writhing, sweaty bodies heating the air. He gyrated his hips, pushing closer and closer to his release, and then Jason licked up his neck before biting down against the curve of his throat, and Percy came. He squeezed Jason's ass hard as he jerked and trembled through his orgasm, filling his boxers with come.

Jason groaned, the sound rumbling through his chest as he picked up the pace, humping against Percy with erratic thrusts. Percy grinned lazily up at the ceiling as he shuddered through the aftershocks, Jason's frantic movements milking the last of his orgam from his senstive cock. Just when the pressure almost became too much, Jason went still above him. 

"Fuck, Percy," Jason growled, and then he was coming.

Jason collapsed on top of Percy, burying his head in Percy's neck. They lay just like that, still and silent, for several minutes, while Percy's breathing slowed and his heart rate calmed. But the weight of Jason on his chest was getting to be too much, and Percy knew he'd have to break this bubble, or risk suffocating to death.

"Dude, you're crushing me."

"Fuck, sorry," Jason muttered, rolling off of Percy. The beds weren't big, so he didn't go far, his body a hot line all along Percy's side.

"Uh, so…" Percy wasn't sure where to start. 

"So, I guess that's it then. We're definitely boyfriends."

Percy couldn't stop the ridiculous smile that spread over his face. "Yeah?"

"Fuck, yeah! I hadn't even known that boning was an option. I'm not giving it up now."

Percy stretched out his arms, his fingertips barely brushing against Jason's. His stomach fluttered when Jason's fingers twitched and moved over to slide between his own.

"You say the sweetest things, bro."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
